Enzo Matrix
Official Profiles Fleer Ultra Trading Cards Enzo is Dot's little brother format. He's hyper-stacked for action but a bit short on practicality and caution. He's 2 megs of energy stuffed into a 1 meg Sprite. Enzo thinks Bob is awesome and he'd give his left node to come from the Super Computer like his hero. ADV Films DVDs (Enzo) Enzo is Dot's younger brother. He is a hyperactive ten-year-old that has two pints of pure adrenaline crammed into a one pint-sized kid. He is a whirling bundle of misdirected energy - which is usually focused on Bob. Enzo idolizes Bob, and always tags along with his hero into Games, making a nuisance of himself with his bubbling enthusiasm and his complete lack of concentration. By default, after Bob is shot into the Web by Megabyte, Enzo becomes the new Guardian of Mainframe. Being a Guardian is more difficult than he anticipated, not only does he have to earn the confidence of the city, he has to learn to believe in himself. Without any guidance or formal training he does his best to fill the position, relying only on the memories of his mentor Bob's quick thinking as an example. Luckily, he has Bob's keytool, Glitch, to assist him. Anchor Bay DVD (Matrix) Formerly Dot's little brother Enzo, Matrix compiled up while Game-hopping on the Net in the attempt to find his way home to Mainframe. Emerging from the Game Cubes as an incredibly large and muscular Renegade Guardian, Matrix constantly exercises to ensure that he will always be stronger than his most formidable opponent. Maturing without any guidance or home, the things he has done to survive have pushes his conscience past the point of no return. Although known to "shoot first and ask questions later," if you go past the rough exterior he remains good at heart. Matrix's companion and love is AndrAIa, an A.I. Game Sprite. There is a quiet respect between the two of them as they have been through a lot together. He is very protective of her. Biography S4 Flashbacks Childhood Guardian Cadet Matrix Backup Copy Glitches Backup Enzo wears his 01 outfit, but in Painted Windows, the urgency came from needing to repair the damage "before the scheduled system backup occurs," meaning that he should have been backed up sometime after that point, making him 10. Since a young AndrAIa was not restored as well, this suggests that Enzo would have been backed up between Painted Windows and her arrival in AndrAIa. Trivia Gallery Portraits ENZ0001.jpg ENZ0002.png ENZ0003.png ENZ0004.png E&F0001.jpg Cadet Enzo.jpg Cadet Enzo on zipboard.jpg Matrix, Enzo Matrix.jpg Enzo and AndrAIa in Firewall.jpg Enzo in Immortal Konflict.jpg Matrix with Gun.jpg Matrix with dramatic shadows.jpg Matrix closeup.jpg Matrix kicking.jpg Matrix and AndrAIa.jpg Scenes Enzo.jpg Frisket pouncing Enzo.jpg v1.01 - "Alone?!".jpg Enzo, Bob, Dot, and binomes in Floating Point Park.jpg v1.06 - having trouble steering.jpg V1.07 - Admiral Matrix and First Mate Enzo.jpg V1.08 - Enzo in Bombardment.jpg V1.08 - Enzo in the Clockspeed Room.jpg V1.08 - Enzo in the Eliminator.jpg V1.09 - "Alphanumeric! The chalice!".jpg V1.10 - "Hack and Slash are inside Enzo's head!".jpg V1.10 - Enzo entering the Core.jpg V1.13 - "Stay off my turf!".jpg V2.03 - purple alien robots.jpg V2.04 - "Uh-oh.".jpg V2.04 - Frisket rides shotgun.jpg V3.1.1 - "It's broken.".jpg V3.1.2 - Enzo Fudd.jpg V3.1.2 - riding triple.jpg V3.1.3 - Fire, see it burning in his eyes....jpg V3.1.3 - James Bond meets Wacky Races.jpg V3.1.4 - Disnia.jpg V3.2.1 - yo-yo.jpg V3.2.4 - highwire.jpg V3.2.4 - Matrix and Turbo.jpg V3.2.4 - surprised.jpg V3.3.1 - Really? REALLY?.jpg V3.3.2 - Matrix's Web armor.jpg V3.4.2 - Matrix and Phong's head.jpg V3.4.2 - Megabyte defeated.jpg|He's there, it counts! Posters Season 3 poster wallpaper.jpg Job poster blue.png Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - Enzo and Frisket.jpg Wallpaper - Formula One Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Hack & Slash capturing Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Phong and Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Phong and Enzo giving the password.jpg Wallpaper - Mike interviews Coach Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Dot, Mike, and Enzo go for the chalice.jpg Wallpaper - Phong and Enzo with otoscope.jpg Wallpaper - Enzo in the floor tile puller.jpg Wallpaper - Enzo - Alphanumeric!.jpg Wallpaper - Enzo and Frisket with the Megatruck.jpg Wallpaper - Dot and Enzo in Painted Windows.jpg Wallpaper - Captain Enzo.jpg Wallpaper - Matrix with yo-yo.jpg Wallpaper - Matrix and Turbo.jpg V3.3.2 - harpoon.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - good guys.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - Matrix.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - group shot 1.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - group shot 2.jpg Wallpaper - Matrix and AndrAIa in exoskeleton suits.jpg Wallpaper - Matrix in Pantsu Hebi X.jpg Wallpaper - Season 4 heroes.jpg Wallpaper - Rainmaker - Matrix & AndrAIa.jpg Calendar - January 2001.jpg Calendar - August 2001.jpg Calendar - September 2001.jpg Calendar - January 2002.jpg Calendar - April 2002.jpg Line Art ENZ0001-LA.png E&F0001-LA.png E&F0002-LA.png REB0001-LA.png